Talk:Honorverse novels
"Our Sacred Honor" How do we want to add "Our Sacred Honor" from Infinite Stars into this list? It is officially canon and provides some important background information on major characters, so it should probably be in here somewhere. --TheGrandAlliance (talk) 17:21, June 3, 2018 (UTC) Shadow of Freedom - Main Vs Saganami Island Does Shadow of Freedom really belong in the main series list? I'm assuming it ends up there because it's the second part of Sound of Thunder after that book was split into two during the editting phase? (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Honorverse#Honor_Harrington_series). Wikipedia list Shadow of Freedom under the Saganami Island section, the characters and location (Mike in Talbolt) and title (Use of word Shadow) also suggest it belongs there. Is there a reason I'm not aware of that makes it a better fit for the Main Series section? 10:54, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Shadow of Victory has the same problem. It is saganami series again. Except one little cameo there is no Honor Harrington, but a lot of Mesa, Talbott, Verge, OFS... just Shadow characters.Robin WH (talk) 17:37, November 7, 2016 (UTC) HH12 I just finished At All Costs, I love this series. Wikipedia lists the next novel as Mission of Honor, no other information though. Anyone know the release date? 03:36, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Only one I know the release date for is Storm from the Shadows, due in March 2009, following Michelle Henke's adventures fighting Manpower (since her terms of POW release stated she wasn't allowed to fight against the Republic) Jabrwock 04:55, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::Looks like the first 21 of 24 Chapters of SftS is online, as an "unfinished preview". Nice! Jabrwock 04:59, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :::According to this, Wikipedia is correct: Weber's Authorial Note says that "Both Crown of Slaves II and Mission of Honor have been delivered and are currently in the production pipeline..." :::So, seems it will be Mission of Honor, folks! -- SaganamiFan 12:03, 20 December 2008 (UTC) New Novel There is a new novel listed, any info on it? A Rising Thunder --Farragut79 10:45, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : That sounds like a safehold title. Emteeoh 17:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : Also, where did you see it listed? Emteeoh 17:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :: The David Weber article on wikipedia lists A Rising Thunder as the next Honorverse novel and shows the next Safehold novel as untitled. Also you can find a post here that states the same: http://www.davidweber.net/faqs -- DarkScribe 18:16, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: I've been so bold as to create the HH13 article under that working title. -- SaganamiFan 20:56, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Reading Order I have redirected the "Reading Order" article here, as we do not need that same list in two places. I also "de-wikified" it, removing the links used in the Wikipedia version and replacing them with links to our story and book articles. -- SaganamiFan 10:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Wages of Sin vs. Crown of Slaves According to this postingBaen's Bar, "Next Honorverse book", Message 776948 by dreamrider, 15 April 2012, David Weber (and Eric Flint) strongly prefer "Crown of Slaves" as the name of the series; as opposed to "Wages of Sin". Should we change that convention in the wiki?--Samanda 18:03, April 16, 2012 (UTC) References